Ángel disfrazado
by Marie Vian
Summary: -"¿Quien soy yo para decir que los ángeles del cielo no caminan por la tierra?" - Patch no necesitaba volver al cielo para encontrar a los ángeles. Había topado en la tierra al suyo propio. ¿Realmente podría ser ella un ángel disfrazado?. Una cosa tiene clara, disfrazada o no disfrazada, Nora es su ángel. Y punto. -"You are angel in disguise" (Eres un ángel disfrazado) Song-fic


_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Becca Fitzpatrick, solo me los presta de vez en cuando para crear historias, y The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus me presto una de sus canciones para crear este song-fic. No tengo ninguna intención de devolver a Patch :D. _

ANGEL DISFRAZADO

Sintiéndose totalmente agotado, Patch recargó la cabeza en el asiento de su Jeep, manteniendo una mano en el volante. Se hallaba aparcado enfrente de la casa de Marcie, cumpliendo puntualmente con su papel de "cita" y la labor de ángel guardián al cual había sido forzosamente asignado. Suspiró, mientras encendía la radio para distraer su exhausta mente

Decir que estaba cansado era quedarse corto. ¡Estaba malditamente harto!

Se había visto tentado repetidas veces a dispararle a Marcie, volver con su ángel, y desafiar a los arcángeles. Terminar con ese infierno en la tierra al que había sido condenado, bajo el pecado de haberse enamorado de Nora. Pero siempre lograba contenerse y continuar con el teatro de ser el ángel guardián se Marcie. Si de él dependiera, no la protegería ni de la brisa.

Su celular comenzó a sonar súbitamente, arrancándolo de sus meditaciones. Contestó a regañadientes

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Hola amor!- habló Marcie con voz seductora al otro lado de la línea- ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?

- No- contestó Patch con voz seca- acabo de llegar

- Menos mal, se me ha hecho un poco tarde. No estoy lista, aún estoy en ropa interior. Sé que te encantaría verme salir así, pero no lo hare- rio, a lo que Patch contestó con un silenció profundo, tratando de evadir las náuseas que le provocaban aquella desagradable información.

Marcie paró de reír y continuó

- Y tardaré un poco maquillándome. No lo necesito para verme hermosa, pero mis cosméticos son mi vida. Tendrás que esperarme

- Tómate tu tiempo

Marcie le lanzó un beso a través de la línea y soltó otra irritante risilla

- Ojalá te atragantes con el brillo labial- pensó Patch después, mientras guardaba el móvil.

Soltó un molesto bufido e inclino la cabeza hacía atrás.

- ¿Y yo que demonios hice para merecer esto?- interrogó, mirando al cielo, a la espera de que los arcángeles le dieran una explicación. No le deseaba la tortura que estaba viviendo a nadie.

Regresó sus pensamientos a aquella chica de cabello castaño-rojizo y ojos grises, cuyo recuerdo no dejaba de rondarlo día y noche. La extrañaba, demasiado, y se odiaba en ese momento por causarle daño, aunque involuntariamente. Sus verdaderos deseos eran reprimidos bajo amenazas que se resumían en tres palabras: pluma, fuego e infierno.

Deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos, perderse en esas frías pupilas que tanto amaba. Observó de refilón el asiento del copiloto, esperando encontrarla a su lado, sonriéndole. Pero estaba vació.

- Te amo, Ángel

Palabras que había sido incapaz de pronunciar ante ella. Los dos se amaban, pero la diferencia era que ella no lo sabía. Anhelaba que pudiera oírlo en ese momento.

_**I know, you can´t hear me. But that does not mean I don´t want you to feel me **__(Sé que no puedes oírme, pero eso no significa que no quiero que me sientas)_

Deseaba que ella lo sintiera como el jamás podría hacerlo. Que, aunque separados, Nora siempre tuviera la sensación y seguridad de tenerlo cerca.

Porque Patch no se dejaría encadenar en esa tortura para siempre. Tarde o temprano, hallaría la forma de volver a Nora

_**Oh, it's just a matter of time , ´til you are mine **_(Es solo cuestión de tiempo, hasta que tú seas mía)

Era cuestión de tiempo para que Patch encontrara una solución. No concebía por nada del mundo arruinarse la vida siendo el ángel guardián de Marcie. No permitiría que los arcángeles lo manejaran como una ficha de ajedrez.

El quería estar con Nora, y así lo iba a conseguir. Estaba seguro de ello

_**Who am I? **__**Who I am to say angels from the sky don´t walk the earth? **_(¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quién soy yo para decir que los ángeles del cielo no caminan por la tierra?)

Patch había llegado a pensar que Nora era un ángel (no precisamente caído) al igual que él. Le costaba aceptar la idea de que existiera un humano capaz de cautivarlo como ella lo había hecho. Creía ya haberlo visto todo. Jamás pensó que una simple chica humana fuera a enseñarle tanto. A hacerlo descubrir en si tantas cosas que nunca pensó tener.

Nora no era un ángel. Era su ángel

_**As time goes by, I realize. There´s so much more than I could ever learn… **__**You are angel in disguise **_(Conforme pasa el tiempo me he dado cuenta, que hay mucho más de lo que jamás podría aprender… Eres un ángel disfrazado)

El deseo de volver a su lado comenzaba a quemarlo por dentro.

_**Don´t cry, I'll be home soon. You know I want someone to be with you **_(No llores, estaré en casa pronto. Tú sabes que solo quiero estar contigo)

- Lo sabes, Nora. Eres lo único que me importa en el mundo. La única persona con la que quiero estar- susurró Patch hacia la nada. Quizá ya estaba loco. Que más daba. Nora de había encargado de enloquecerlo desde el día que la conoció. A lo único a lo que le podía llamar hogar era a sus brazos, cuando lo rodeaban.

_**Oh, it's just a matter of time , ´til you are mine **_(Es solo cuestión de tiempo, hasta que tú seas mía)

- Eres mía, Ángel

_**Who am I? Who I am to say angels from the sky don´t walk the earth? As time goes by, I realize. There´s so much more than I could ever learn… **_(Conforme pasa el tiempo me he dado cuenta, que hay mucho más de lo que jamás podría aprender…)

Suya…su angel. Para siempre

_**You are angel in disguise **_(Eres un ángel disfrazado)

A la escaza luz de la noche examinó el anillo cobrizo que llevaba en el dedo anular. El único recuerdo que tenía en ese momento de ella. Rememoró aquella noche en la que intercambiaron objetos especiales. El le había entregado una cadena de plata, que había pertenecido a su cuello de arcángel en tiempos pasados, y ella a él, un pequeño anillo cobrizo que además traía como recuerdo de su padre. Y se lo había entregado a él. -"Te amo"- le había dicho, a la espera de una respuesta similar. ¡Dios, le hubiera gustado tanto pronunciar las mismas palabras!. Haberle dicho con su boca que la amaba con locura, haberle correspondido con un intenso "Te amo". Pero se había visto obligado a darle un frío silencio como respuesta, el cual había sido tomado de una mala forma: Nora llegó a pensar que ella solo entraba en la lista de conquistas de Patch como "una más". Si tan solo supiera que ella era la única persona que el había llegado a amar realmente en su vida.

¡¿Por qué había sido tan cobarde?! Gracias a ello, estaba metido en ese lio. Había temido a los arcángeles, y aún lo seguía haciendo. La más innegable prueba de eso era que, por orden de estos, continuaba estacionado enfrente de la casa de una chica que no solo no le agradaba…la odiaba.

Había temido el infierno. Pero más que eso, había temido ser separado de su ángel para siempre

_**And the truth is, I'm scared all the time . I'm terrified. ¡When I think of a world without light! **__(Y la verdad es que tengo miedo todo el tiempo. Estoy aterrado, ¡cuando pienso en el mundo sin luz!) _

Se había dedicado a vivir en las sombras durante ya suficiente tiempo. No quería volver a ello. Nora, su ángel, su luz. La luna en el cielo de la noche. La verdad es que perderla y volver a la penumbra-esta vez para siempre- lo aterraba.

Aunque el solo hecho de estar sin ella era como un agujero negro. Podía permanecer en la tierra para siempre, e incluso volver al luminoso cielo. Sin ella, viviría a oscuras.

Y no quería eso. Y estaba decidido a no permitirlo

_**Who am I? Who I am to say angels from the sky don´t walk the earth? **_(¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quién soy yo para decir que los ángeles del cielo no caminan por la tierra?)

No necesitaba volver al cielo para encontrar a los ángeles. Había topado en la tierra al suyo propio. ¿Realmente podría ser un ángel disfrazado?

_**As time goes by, I realize. **__**There´s so much more than I could ever learn…**_(Conforme pasa el tiempo me he dado cuenta, que hay mucho más de lo que jamás podría aprender…)

Una cosa tiene clara, disfrazada o no disfrazada, Nora es su ángel. Y punto.

_**You are angel in disguise **_(Eres un ángel disfrazado)

Suya. Su ángel

Y volverían a estar juntos. Soportaría lo que fuera con tal de tenerla a su lado. Porque así seria. Era cuestión de tiempo …

Lo sabia

_**You are angel in disguise**_

_Hola, hola mis queridos lectores ¿Cómo están?_

_Ahorita llevo un poco de prisa, pero antes quise pasar a dejarles este lindo song-fic que se me ocurrió hace ya bastante tiempo, pero no se me había presentando la oportunidad- ni la inspiración- para escribirlo. La canción de llama Angel in disguise y es de The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. _

_Cuéntenme que tal les pareció. Ojalá les guste :D_

_¡Los quiero!_

_Besos angelicales_


End file.
